Striker
Added into the game on September 7th, 2015. This hero uses the New System. Abilities Z X-Strike Basic attacks apply X-Strike for 20 seconds. Does not stack. If the Striker is within 10 range of an affected unit, 30 health is restored every 5 seconds. Dealing damage to an enemy with X-Strike applies a stacking buff to the Striker. Each stack increases health, attack and movement speed by 1% for 60 seconds. Stack up to 40 times. F Warp Max charges: 5 Range: ? Cost: 5 Energy Charge Cooldown: 15 The Striker instantly moves to the target location. Q Quicken Active Cost: 25 Energy Cooldown: 3 Seconds Increases attack speed by 25% and health regeneration by .5 for 20 seconds. Stacks up to 8 times. W Rush Active Cost: 20 Energy Cooldown: 25 Seconds Become invulnerable and quickly move towards the target location. Deals up to 225 damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 1 second. E Fatal Strike Active Cost: 20 Energy Cooldown: 60 Seconds After 3 seconds the Striker teleports to the target to the target enemy dealing 1000 damage. If the target is killed, 100% health is restored for the Striker. R Redirection Active Cost: 10 Energy Charge Cooldown: 120 Seconds For 30 seconds damage received by the Striker is reduced by 50%. Allies within a radius of 10 are immune to damage. Holds up to 2 charges, recharges every 120 seconds. T Storm Strike Active Cost: 10 Energy Charge Cooldown: 60 Seconds Teleport to and attack nearby enemies up to 30 times. Perks Level Perk 1 Perk 2 Perk 3 5 Warp Cast Warp will apply X-Strike on up to 6 nearby enemies. Speed Strike When using dash the 2 closest enemies within a radius of 1 receive 25 damage and are applied with X-Strike. Extended Strike Increases the buff duration of X-Strike by 60 seconds. 10 Blader Decreases the energy cost of Quicken by 3. Swift Removes the energy cost on Rush. Sudden Reduces the duration of Fatal Strike by 1 second. 15 M-Strike Increases the movement speed bonus from X-Strike by 1%. A-Strike Increases the attack speed bonus from X-Strike by 1%. H-Strike Increases the health bonus from X-Strike by 1%. 20 Critical Limit When below 25% health, health regeneration is increased by 50. Alpha Increases movement speed and damage resistance for all allied units in a radius of 10. 2% per allied unit within a range of 10 from the Strike. Stacks up to 5 times. Striker always has a full 5 stacks, regardless of proximity to others. Replenish Scoring a kill with Fatal Strike will also restore 50% energy. 25 Lasting Increases the duration of Quicken by 5 seconds. Endure Increases the self applied damage resistance of Redirection by 20%. Regen Strike Each attack during Storm Strike restores 1% health. 30 Sharpened Increases the amount of strikes from Storm Strike by 15. Strength Quicken increases damage by 5% per stack. Limit Breaker Increases the all bonuses of X-Strike by 1%. Category:Heroes